1. Technical Field
This invention relates in general to a method and system for interfacing with customers at service-oriented terminals, and in particular to a method and system for service-oriented, user interface terminals where users make purchases electronically. Even more particularly, the invention relates to a system and method for automatically adjusting merchandise pricing during a remote point of purchase action at a self-service facility.
2. Description of the Related Art
Self-service oriented, user interface terminals for making purchases electronically, such as with commercial credit cards, debit cards, SMART cards, or other types of data storage cards, are now common. These types of terminals are typically utilized wherever a basic or routine transaction can be processed more efficiently on site without the need for human intervention or judgment. Examples include fuel pumps of automotive refueling stations, automated vending machines for purchasing tickets for transportation (e.g., airline tickets), personalized greeting card vending machines, and the like. To use these terminals, users are merely required to insert or pass their data storage card through or by a reading device (thereby entering their account information into the system) and wait for approval before selecting their options. The ease and convenience of such transactions have made such terminals very popular. Some terminals and/or electronic cards also require users to enter a password or personal identification number (PIN) to ensure authorized usage of such cards.
As mentioned above, automobile refueling stations are a popular example of unattended electronic purchases at the point-of-sale. Currently, the same fuel prices are offered to all commuters/purchasers regardless of the number of occupants in their vehicle (e.g., the efficiency with which they are traveling). However, in light of the U.S. Department of Energy and the Department of Transportation's recommendations that automobile commuters car-pool in order to save energy, it would be advantageous to reward commuters who choose to car-pool. Petroleum resources are finite and within the next 30 to 50 years most petroleum resources could be nearly exhausted, or the cost of extracting oil from these resources could be prohibitive. Providing commuters with incentives to car-pool would not only conserve gasoline as a resource, but would also reduce the number of vehicles on roadways, thereby reducing pollution and traffic congestion. Thus, an improved business method for automatically adjusting merchandise pricing, such as automobile fuel, during a remote point of purchase action at a self-service facility would be desirable.